You gonna need a lesson, Henry!
by shadow-walker12
Summary: France 1918. Henry is a newly turned vampire & not all things run well on start. Aidan becomes aware what it means to father a vampire. There had been promo shots for Epi #3 of Being Humans s season 3, they never made it to the screen, cuz of the show s time frame. Edited, extended flashback section of what we might have missed. No copyright infringement intended, Syfy owns all.


**You gonna need a lesson, Henry...!**

_Maybe you remember some promo shots of Aidan and Henry, wearing World War One uniforms in an old fashioned room anywhere. And Henry looks rather...Hm, not exactly the way one relates to proper vampire habits! Sadly until the end of Season 3 of Being Human we never got to see the flashback they belonged to (I think it was meant to appear in episode # 3 _The teens, they are changin... _after Henry died.) Usually a lot of stuff is filmed in a show´s production, finally more than could be used in the episodes, due to the show´s time frame. So I started to think about what might have happened in Aidan´s flashback. I tried my best with some French but I´m no native speaker of it, so forgive me any mistakes please._

_Here we go! _

To know what I´m talking about here, you can look for example at the images on Kyle Schmid France, a site run by Muriel (my thanks to her) on her website Kyleschmid dot wordpress dot com slash page slash 12 slash (Anyway I have to write out _dot, slash_ as I can´t insert the special letters) On page 12 you can scroll down to the "Galerie des photos" below the video 03x03 Kyle Schmid at Being Human, click on "Galerie des photos" and you can watch the images (I refer to # 2,#3 and #7.) As I can´t insert here complete links to hyperlink to the images (I don´t know why?!) you may have to follow the instructions given before...

**Anywhere in France in 1918**

Gunfire from outside was breaking even through the thick walls made of bricks. The two Privates First Class pulled the captive into the poorly lit room and Aidan turned his face to the men. Henry rose from his chair.

"Major Durham! This is the German captive!" one of the soldiers said when he forced the man down onto a stool, his hands tied behind his back.

Henry turned over to him and was standing right in front of the soldier. His badges of rank indicated him to be a simple soldier in the rank of a Gefreiter (Private).

"I´m Major Durham of the U.S. Army! You are a Prisoner of War here…" Henry began. The man smelled of dust, dirt, sweat and… he could definitely smell it…Fear. Only because the man´s hands were invisible behind his back he couldn´t see them tremble with fear. But his teeth were clenched by inner tension and the smell he gave off both indicated Henry that the private was in blank fear.

They had him caught when he had tried to slip into a tent nearby the house. Obviously he was sent out to spy around but his superior officer might have overestimated his abilities. Henry slightly smiled inwardly. He knew all too well how easily a simple soldier could be put into an order that was definitely above his level of trained skills. Superior Officers often decided to send out a soldier out of reasons only they were aware of, sometimes it ended up with the poor soldier´s death, either accidentally or willingly sacrificing him for strategic reasons. Often enough the life of a simple soldier was of less worth than that of a strategic target or a horse.

"Do you understand me?" he addressed his captive;"Do you speak English?"

The man watched him with clenched teeth, his face stern and his body was slightly shivering even when he put some effort into hiding it from his captors. Henry sighed, tried it again. He could have make use of his vampire skills but the other soldiers around would probably mention it. Not that he and Aidan won´t have been able to compel them into non-receptiveness of black eyes and changed voices, but the German looked like a rather cowardly type. No large deal to handle with him.

Interrogations of PoW´s (Prisoner of War) were always held in the presence of witnesses due to international rules, following the Geneva Convention.

"Again! Do you speak English, Gefreiter? Pretending to…" Henry switched to the simplest English in the hope that the private could understand at least a little bit; "To do that you understand nothing is not good! We want to speak with you! U.S. Army will respect your rights due to Geneva Convention! Genf Convention! We are a civilized country! Not monsters!" But the men in front of you are monsters you won´t even dare to imagine but in your fantasy or worst dreams, he thought when he looked down into the face of the captive.

Henry watched over to Aidan who slightly grinned at his son who sounded like a barely two years old kid training his language skills.

The German tried to hide his fear, with no success. He looked at Henry and finally he slightly nodded. For sure these soldiers could simply kill him by any pretended reason and no ass would ask about. He had seen German soldiers of high rank simply shooting a captive the same way. War always gave reasons for a execution, according to martial law. Desertion, attempt to escape, high treason, cowardliness in front of the enemy...

"English speaking? Sprechen. Sie...Englisch?" Henry tried, going for the bits of German language he knew from school. Just in case their captive won´t be able to understand them they would have to get another German captive in here to translate. Or maybe one of the comrades could speak German, as captives might not be trustworthy with cooperation.

"A…a little bit! Only a little…" the German soldier mumbled. Sweat started to pour from his forehead despite the fact that it was cold outside.

"Okay. Tell us your name!"

The man looked at him and finally nodded.

"Gefreiter Ulrich Konzmann. Dienstnummer 24318A772. Viertes Infanterieregiment!" he brought out.

Henry looked at him.

"Dinst…nammer, that does mean your registration number in the German Army? Infantry?! Ja?"Henry´s German was less than good, contrary to his French.

"Yes…" The soldier stated hastily."Yes, SIR!" he added fast to prevent his captors from going pissed off by an incorrect answer. Officers of higher ranks could get really annoyed when lower ranks didn´t use a correct address.

"Infantry. Vier…four!" the private added.

"Okay! We caught you outside when you tried to enter an U.S. Army area!"Henry began; "Who told you to go there? Your superior Officer? Who is it?"

"I…I am not…not allowed to tell you!...SIR!" Private Konzmann answered. He moved nervously around on his seat.

"What is your order, private?" Henry demanded, fixing the eyes of the young man. Damn Germans! They had chosen a rather young and inexperienced soldier for the order, a man easily to break if only enough pressure would be set upon. Henry was not fond of torturing captives. He was educated as a medic, to help people and not working contrary.

The door opened and a Lieutenant of the French Army came in.

Henry and Aidan turned their faces to him. It was this little distraction that gave Henry the possibility to turn his attention off the captive. The gnawing hunger subsided a bit but only a little bit. The French didn´t mention that Henry´s eyes turned back from bled black to cerulean blue.

"Lieutenant?"

"Major, I need these two Privates first class for a moment! " the French officer explained.

"Are we running out of staff, Monsieur Lieutenant?" Henry answered and directed over to the soldiers. "Je suis dans un interrogatoire et aux Codex de Genève il et interdit de faire une interrogation sans temoins! Il se faut connâitre, Lieutenant!" ( *I´m amidst a interrogation and due to Geneva Convention it´s forbidden to do so without witnesses. This you should know, Lieutenant!)

"Je sais, Major Durham, mais j´ais besoin aux deux des vos camarades! Un moment seulement et ils sont retourné á vous!" ( *I know, Major Durham, but I need both your comrades. Just for a moment and they will return to you!")

"Bon! Mais n´oubliez pas svp.!" (*Good, but don´t forget please!")

"Merci trés bien, Major!"

The French officer waved to the two soldiers and together they left the room.

The German looked at Aidan and Henry and when he looked into Henry´s eyes which had blackened again his face went pale. Strangely the appearance of this U.S. Army soldier had changed by what couldn´t simply be a change in the light level in the room as nobody had switched off lamps

"What…what…Oh mein Gott! Was?..." his voice was tumbling over in panic when Henry bared his fangs in front of him.

"GO! Oh Gott! Verschwinde!...Nein! Monster! Go…go away!" he screamed when in panic he tried to shove himself backwards with the seat, wavering…and then his seat fell over backwards and he crashed to the ground, helplessly struggling with his feet.

Henry was over him in less than a second, pushed back the dusty collar of the German´s uniform. He pushed his head to the right side, baring the throat with the pulsing vein under the sweaty skin and bit down hard.

The man screamed like a pig.

His tied hands were scratching over the ground, his back buckling helplessly when the fangs broke through the skin of his throat. The pain of the attack almost robbed him of his consciousness when the _thing_ above him went for what only could be the target; his blood!

The first gush of blood was hot and sweet, tasty from the adrenaline in the panic stricken man. Gurgling sounds came out of the soldier´s mouth until Henry pressed one hand over his mouth and nose. He swallowed hard and fast, felt a hand on his own shoulder when Aidan appeared right behind him.

"Stop! You´re gonna kill him! Henry!" Aidan´s warning voice was in his ear but he was deaf to it. All he could hear was the pounding sound of the gnawing hunger in his ears. The world was covered in a red cloud, a red cloud of blood. It filled his mind and all he wanted, was to go on until the world would be ending. He swallowed and when the stream of blood threatened to subside he bit deeper, chewing and gnawing on the man´s throat like a predator. The blood was an addiction he couldn´t resist and driven by the pain that the hunger had generated in his body, he drank until he suddenly felt that the man didn´t move anymore under his hands.

With a deep sigh he lifted his head, his fangs slipped back from the torn flesh with a wet sound, the blood dripping from his lower lip, his mouth area smeared with it. His tongue came out and he licked his lips. Henry hissed and slowly retracted his fangs.

He looked at Aidan with a grin.

"_Fine_! You killed him! Henry…I have told you that you shall not…", Aidan began angrily, looking down onto the now dead victim of his son. Henry really had done a _good_ job! The throat of the German looked like a tiger had fed on his neck. Flesh and veins were torn open, his throat a gaping wound, impossible to hide by any means... Crap! Aidan thought.

"I was starving since two days!" Henry barked back and came up onto his feet again, staring down at the dead soldier with cold eyes.

With the back of his hand he wiped over his mouth, spreading the remains of his feeding around his lips instead of wiping them off. Henry looked like a young vulture whose head had been diving too deep into a prey.

That will have to change! Definitely! Aidan thought. Should teach him some proper feeding habits. They won´t always have the privacy of a locked up room. There would be times when they would have to feed openly in the streets or at any other public place! Way too risky trying to compel all witnesses into forgetting some minutes of their lives!

"We´ll have to get rid of him and…" Aidan growled and his head shot around when the steps from feet in boots sounded along the hall outside. Beside the click clack of a woman´s shoes.

The Privates were coming back!

"Crap!" Aidan cursed. "We gonna get companionship!"

The boots came nearer and…

…disappeared. Aidan took a deep breath of relief. Just too early as he found out a mere second later when the click clack of heels stopped by their room´s door.

The woman opened the door.

And Aidan was moving with preternatural vampire speed now. Obviously it stuck to his heels to save their ass! he thought with an inner grunt.

Aidan kicked the dead soldier under the table, pulling the table cloth over the edge, hiding him.

"Major Durham? I need a sub…" the woman, a female American soldier, started.

Before Henry could react, Aidan had him by the shoulders, his arm slung around his shoulder and his hand pressed over Henry´s mouth, covering the blood tainted mouth area.

Henry gurgled under him, twitching, his hands grabbing for Aidan´s arm without success.

"Hi, what´s going on here?" The woman slightly laughed when she saw the two men struggling with each other. Good luck she was missing the real background of the situation totally. Her face had an amused expression on it.

"Nothing! I only told him to keep his mouth shut about it in front of a woman. Henry is a bit cheeky and I tried to explain him how to treat a woman of honor! He´s just too young!" Aidan grinned wildly and laughed.

The woman fell into the laughter too and she giggled.

"Oh…uh! I got it! Give him a lesson, Corporal Waite!" she put a file onto the table; "When you have finished your lessons, tell Major Durham I need some subscriptions under the documents."

She turned around and left the room again.

Aidan let go Henry and both breathed with relief.

"Okay, you nasty guy of a son! Let´s get rid of this corpse before the whole Army stomps in!"

Henry shot him a look of innocence and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess you gonna a lesson..." Aidan´s voice sounded seriously; "...in keeping some control while feeding, Henry! You can´t always risk that other people might find out what we are!"

"I could have compelled her into not seeing what she saw!" Henry gave back with an undesirable

carelessness. Maybe it was his youth, both...as a vampire and as a human being, Aidan thought. It hadn´t been all too long ago since Henry was turned vampire and additionally he had been very young as a human being.

"You would not only risk your safety but mine too. Or that of the other vampires! They can banish you from all...and I guess you won´t even imagine what this truly means, Henry!"

Nonetheless Aidan as his maker was responsible for Henry. Any mistakes his son would make might fall back onto him and Bishop would be the last one hesitating to demonstrate Aidan the consequences. Bishop wouldn´t punish Henry for it as Henry was under some biddy protection by now, but he would turn onto him, Aidan.

Together they made sure that the body would not be found anywhere near to the building. Aidan had some experience in hiding a feeding accident but this time he couldn´t get Bishop involved in it. He decided to bury the man deep into the woods and even when anybody would find him, it would look like the man had been killed by a dog attack.

Next task was to give Henry some lessons in being a proper vampire...

_The End _


End file.
